


Rising Moon, Falling Star

by noxiousSanctity



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith, Cockwarming, F/M, M/M, Pining, Praise Kink, Sad Wank, Slight Spanking, Sort Of, Top Lance, Unrequited Love, i never thought id be here again, if that's how you say it idk, it was supposed to be porn but then it got sad, mentions of Allura/Lance, videogame sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxiousSanctity/pseuds/noxiousSanctity
Summary: “Lance.”The blue paladin ignored the irritated yet breathless call, biting his bottom lip as his hips twitched minutely forward, making Keith’s voice hitch. The noise of the game in front of him almost made him lose the focus of what exactly that he was trying to do.





	Rising Moon, Falling Star

**Author's Note:**

> You could also call this when the fuck did I start shipping Klance again  
> Inspired by art from Chrompoisedcompost on Tumblr  
> Music for this is Blood Moon Waltz Extended from SVTFOE

[x](https://chrompoisedcompost.tumblr.com/image/167373221227)

“Lance.”

The blue paladin ignored the irritated yet breathless call, biting his bottom lip as his hips twitched minutely forward, making Keith’s voice hitch. The noise of the game in front of him almost made him lose the focus of what exactly that he was trying to do.

“L-hh-Lance.”

Though, to be fair, losing at a game he’s already beaten was surprisingly more than a small feat, considering he could probably finish off the boss with his eyes shut if he had really wanted to. Nonetheless, when the body underneath him tightened, he hissed and accidentally hit the demon in the game with a stronger attack than he intended. In doing so, he pushed his hips forward just that slight bit harder, unable to stop the groan when pressed against and squeezed around.

 _“Lance.”_ Oh, Keith sounded absolutely torn between irritation and arousal, and Lance couldn’t help but look down at him as he squirmed underneath him with a groan. “Beat this boss already!”

Keith’s grip on the comforter beneath him was locked tight, though in his wiggling it rucked his shirt up to mid torso, revealing the sweaty small of his back. Not that it was hard to see with his pants down and Lance’s cock in his ass. The lights were off, but his skin was easily illuminated by the videogame and it’s lackluster red light. It almost seemed to bathe the two of them in it, giving this scene an eerie but arousing setting. Keith was looking over his shoulder to glare at him, and Lance could easily tell that his eyes were dilated as all hell, and he chuckled breathlessly before looking back up at the screen with a chesire grin reaching from ear to ear. “Yeah, yeah.” He managed to breathe out, intentionally dragging his hips out slowly just to hear Keith strangle a whine. “Patience, dude.”

He could practically _feel_ Keith spit out “Fuck your patience.” With his eyes, but instead he just turned his head back to the game, and before Lance could really figure out what was going on, Keith was back at it, pressing hard backwards into Lance’s body, moaning when Lance was back to being seated inside of him. His moan was muffled by the sound of the comforter, but it absolutely _dripped_ with lust. Lance wasn’t afraid to admit that the more that Keith squeezed and grinded against him the harder it was to actually beat the game. He knew that Keith wanted him to _win,_ but it wasn’t as if he was going to make it easier for the blue paladin. The truth was becoming more and more obvious when Keith began to speed up while he was fucking himself on Lance’s dick, murmuring out weak words of “Yes, god yes.” And “More, fuck.” If Lance didn’t have perfect hearing, he wouldn’t have believed that the red paladin had even muttered out the tiniest sound of a plea for Lance to just _win_ and fuck him already.

“You’re cute like this.” He couldn’t help but breathe out as his eyes lifted back to the game. He was fit with a new sort of determination, especially with the way that Keith shuddered at the praise given to him. He had always known that the guy beneath him had the worst case of a praise kink this side of the universe. Honestly, everyone would have thought that it was _Lance,_ right? Nope. Lance liked praise, but not _nearly_ as much as Keith did. Being the loner type, one could guess that the compliments were incredibly… how do they say… limited. SO whenever anyone even mentioned Keith doing a good job in the least sexual way imaginable? _Instant boner by the red paladin._ So of course he was gonna take advantage of it. “You look so pliant, so malleable. Guardian spirit of fire, yeah, but you’re just so cute and sweet down there, warming my cock for me.”

Keith sounded like he’d swallowed gravel by the roughness of his voice. “Lance. Lance.” It sounded like it was the only word on his mind, and Lance knew just the right way to push his buttons. He couldn’t help but try to grind down on to the comforter that he was laying on and gasp throatily, his eyes rolling back when Lance quickly took the time to smack his ass and stop him from moving before flying back to the controller. “Come _on,_ Lance.” Keith sounded like he was _dying._ “Hurry up.”

Playtime, Lance finally decided, was over. It took less than ten more moves for the boss to finally be defeated, and when the winning credits played, Lance haphazardly tossed the remote aside to wrap one arm around Keith’s waist and put the other one across Keith’s chest, pulling him up to an angle that had Keith’s back to Lance’s chest. It was a slightly awkward position but the angle had him ramming directly into Keith’s prostate. Keith’s head fell back against Lance’s shoulder as he managed to choke a cry before it came out of his mouth, but Lance absolutely wasn’t having it. “Come on.” He murmured, words jarred by the speed and force of his thrusts into the other man, whose toes were curling and hands were sweaty from where they gripped onto Lance’s forearms, as if they were the last grip on his sanity that remained. “I want to hear your pretty, pretty sounds.” Keith made a noise like he was dying, and Lance laughed huskily before sliding his fingers up to press them between Keith’s lips. He moaned when they were messily sucked on for just a moment before Lance scissored Keith’s mouth open, the slick and nimble tongue writhing around the wet cavern. “Be a good boy. Come on.”

And as if Lance had released him from a spell, the floodgates opened. Whines and moans poured out of his mouth as if he were in a porno, and the fact that they were all for Lance just made everything that much hotter. He felt himself speed up without particularly being aware of it, too, and Keith’s noises only got louder. He gently pressed spit slicked kisses against the reddened back of Keith’s neck, biting and sucking on the skin there just to feel Keith tighten and twitch around him, thrusting back on him as hard as he could in the position he was in. Eventually, though, he had to remove his fingers from Keith’s mouth so he could rearrange, making the red paladin complain with a low dissatisfied moan when Lance pulled out. “Easy, Easy.” Lance cooed, laughing a little bit when Keith rolled his eyes as Lance settled him onto his lap, realigning. “I’m just putting us in a better position.”

Keith did _not_ sulk (He totally did) when Lance took his sweet time pressing back into him. His hands twitched now that there was nothing in his hands to hold onto, so he did the most logical thing he could think of. As Lance pulled him down properly to fill him up again, he wrapped his arms around Lance’s head to hug him close, his cheeks scorching with the embarrassment that not even his lust-addled brain could hide away. He’d always been clingy, though he’d always done his best to keep it away from everyone that ever tried to get close to him. But with Lance… it was different. It was _okay_ for him to do this, even though he’d only ever do it while they were having sex, but it seemed to do the trick for Lance as well, because two hands gripped Keith’s ass to lift him up and then push him down again, making him cry out as it brushed against his prostate once again. “Lance.” He moaned out, the sound just that little bit louder as Lance sucked the skin of his collarbone into his mouth and worried it with his teeth. His mop of brown hair was soft and tickled his neck, especially as the two of them moved in tandem with each other. “Please.”

“So good.” Came the hoarse reply, and Keith could feel himself teetering dangerously on the edge. “You’re doing so good. You’re so good. So amazing. You’re so beautiful and all mine, and I love it. I love that you love me, and that I get to have you like this.”

Keith was so close. “Lance. Please please please please-”

“Good boy.” His voice was smug, and Keith fucking lost it. He came hard and messy between them, squeezing his legs tightly around the tan waist they were holding onto. The grip on Lance’s hair became tight, and he could hear Lance moaning beneath him, and as Keith’s eyes rolled up into the back of his head, he knew that he finally was sated, at least for now.

* * *

 

Keith woke up, cheeks flushed and eyes dilated. His room was cold, and the lights were off, only the dim blue of the floor letting him know that it was night time on the castle ship. His hands were tangled in the sheets, and there was no body beside him to let him know that he wasn’t alone.

His eyes stung as he remembered the previous day: Lance, leaning into Allura and the princess finally not pulling away, even leaning closer. Looking down at his own Marmora outfit and the way that there were no hints of him ever being a paladin. Ever being one of them.

_Former paladin._

“Fuck.”  

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry guys but i think that this is gonna be endgame Allurance in the irl voltron (i love Allurance) But who doesn't love a little pining Keith.  
> Also I just wanna let you guys know that Infamous Innocents will be updating again soon (Lance my bby im sorry for neglecting you) 
> 
> COMMENTS ARE BETTER THAN KUDOS AND WATER MY CROPS


End file.
